Move On
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: different crossovers the characters are played by Jake-Zac Alex-Jared Nick-Lucas Matt-Corbin Jamie-Cassie Scerbo Jessie-Miley Brittney-Ashley Benson Chris-Ryan Sheckler Dave-Chris Brown and vanessa and ashley are themselves.
1. goodbye new york hello california

Oh my God? What were you thinking?

I'm sorry, I really am, but everyone has, well at least all my friends have cheated before. It's not that big of a deal.

Oh it's not so why am I flipping out?

Jake I don't know. Iloveyou I really do. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a big deal.

Lindsay you're so stupid. I hate you. Were over.

You're so dumb Jake. You're making the biggest ever. Bye :]

I'm making a mistake. Oh well it's all your fault. Have a fun like Lindsay, BYE!

Whatever, bye ohh and you might want to leave NY so you don't get all caught up in me

Shut up

Hangs up-and thinks to himself "ohh god I gotta leave. Cali sounds great.

Hey Jake, what up man?

Umm getting ready to leave for good

Dude finally. I just moved into this new house and there are these total hotties living right next door.

Matt your such a fag, I'm in!

Haha when does you flight leave?

6 am.

That is when mine is too

Okay then

Want me to help you pack?

All done.

Wait what happened with you and Lindsay? Ya'll still love birds?

Oh hell no, were over and done with, thank god

Why?

Cheating but I'm glad. I wanted to break it off forever ago but I never really had a reason and she would of beated my ass.

Got it dude.

Yeah I'm fine. Dude its called California hott chick central.

Ohh do you know the names of the girls?

What ones?

The new ones.

Ohh. No but on has a boyfriend the other one just got out of a 3year relationship about a year ago. And theres 3 new roommates but I don't know about them.

Ouch what happened with they relationship

I don't know but it's really bad she only tells the people she trusts.

And what are there names?

The girl in the relationship is Ashley and her best friend is the other one. But I don't know her name.

Ohh well I get the single one. You can find some other girl.

I don't think that girl wants a boyfriend.

Ohh well maybe she just didn't want to tell you the truth.

Funny. Well the plane leaves in 3 hours peace.

Peace matt.


	2. peacin it

Jake. Wake up the plane leaves in 30mins and it takes 15 to get there.

Dude chill we got like 2 hours.

No we don't get up!

Huh? We got time

Oh my god. Get up it leaves in 30 mins. My god

Oh shit. Get in the car hurry.

Oh and by the way

Matt shut up. Get in the car.

I'm already in it.

Yeah so am I lets leave.

Whose car is that?

It's Lindsay it's that rental thing. She pays for it all I used it all so she's got a major bill to pay.

Nice Jake nice.

Finally were here you drive slow

There was traffic.

Dude did you get the luggage?

Yeah it's on that thing where it goes on the plane.

Ohh.

Yeah I gave it to that guy.

JAKE ! MATT ! Is that you guys oh my god?

Huh what yeahh

Hey where are ya'll headed?

Who is that?

Your hot cousins Jessica

Oh I thought it was Lindsay

Oh were headed to California.

Hey jess wud up cuz?

Going to California

Where about?

Next two these two girls who are getting three new roommates.

Oh cool.

Jess

Ya jake.

Come here. You sound like you know where matt is talking about.

Yeahh I do I one of the new roommates.

Oh you know that matt is like in love with you.

Haha ya I know whatever.

What are the names of the girls?

Oh so matt forgot. Haha that sucks, you will have to wait then. Hehehe :]]


	3. it takes 3,000 miles

OMG guys I can't believe were actually in California !! Ahhhh

Jess, Calm down

Shut up matt :: kisses him ::

Ugh. Ew I can't believe after just a plane ride 3,000 miles away made you two together. Eww

Jake shut it. But can I talk to you real quick.

Yeah. What is on your mind jess?

Idkk. Well actually I don't want to get hurt again and I really like matt but I mean it's CALIFORNIA. Los Angeles exactly. So I just thing that something isn't going to go right.

Aw Jess. I understand but you know how he his, he HATES when he hurts people he loves. But I just want to say be careful cause you never know what LA can do to people. It might change him for the better or the worse.

Thanks Jake, but if something happens to him that you know about I would really appreciate it if you told me. I hope being you cousin helps you make the better decision in telling me what he is doing when I'm not around because you know how hurt I was after I found out about James and everything, so PLEASE tell me everything.

I will jess :]

Thanks now let's go get into our new homes :]

Alright let's go

Hey jess

Yeahh matt? What's up?

iloveyou and don't worry.

Heyyy I'm Ashley and this is my best friend Vanessa.

Yo I'm Jake and I guess you already know matt.

Yupp well nice to meet you Jake. Umm well here are the new roommates. Jake talk to Vanessa : Whispers PLEASEE ::

Hi Vanessa.:: thinks DAMN she's gorgeous::

Hey so why are you moving out here to Cali?:: thinks omg he's soo hott ::

My girlfriend back in New York cheated on me.

Ohh I'm sorry. Wait is she still you girlfriend?

No. but its all good. So I heard from Matt that your single but upset?

Well it's a long story.

I got time.

Haha you probably do but I don't tell people. Its really hard to talk about it

Aw I'm sorry. :: hugs her :: its okay I understand.

Thanks that means a lot to hear.

VANESSA!!!!!!!!!

Yeah Ash

The new girls are here :]

Oh well sorry Jake. But I gotta go see them. Umm well I guess

Here's my number. Ohh and you can walk over whenever.

Haha thanks Jake. Bye

Oh and bye the way your gor--------

VANESSA!

Sorry Jake I gotta go. Bye :: hugs him ::

Hii I'm Jessica. I'm Jamie and I'm Brittney.

Heyy I'm Ashley and this is Vanessa.

Well its nice to meet you both. So I see that you have meet Jake and Matt.

Yeah, how do you know them?

Ohh Jake is my cousin and Matt's my boyfriend.

Ohh that's cool. Isn't weird that you living like 12 feet away from your cousin?

Haha yeah kinda , but its all good, I'm a party girl !

So are you all friends?

No its just me and Jamie. She's the new girl. Never been to Cali. Born in North Carolina raised in New York. Not our style.

Whispers to Brittney:: brit wtf? You haven't even met her why are you being such a bitch::

:: get over it Jayy this is how we roll. ::

Whispers to Ashley:: WTF were stuck with bitches in our house. Why are they so mean to Jess, they don't even know her. Dude she's going to become like our best friend ::

Whispers back:: defiantly. She seems like the nicest girl ever.::

Um jess is Jake still with his girlfriend?

Oh hell no she's long gone. Thank god. She was nice but not the girl for him. We were friends but I mean she wasn't the best match for him.

Haha okay. Thanks

Nessa. Are you sure?

Yeah ash I'm fine don't worry.

Okayy

Wait whats going on. I'm confused

You should be new girl

WTF? I wasn't talking to you now was I, so shut up :]

Umm well if Vanessa wants to tell you she can but sorry I cant tell.

Ohh if its too personal don't worry about it.

Thanks Jess, its just really hard to talk about.

I understand, no problem.

Oh. I almost forgot. There someone yall have to meet. My boyfriend Alex.

Oh my god. He's gorgeous, trust me.

Haha thanks nessa.

Well I cant lie on that one.

Haha, well he should be here tomorrow night, he's out of town right now. But um do ya'll want to go get situated in the apartment?

Sure. Lets go.

Bye Matt, Bye Jake see you guys later.

Bye Vanessa, Ashley, Brittney, Jamie. Oh and matt says don't worry Jess 3


	4. the truth unfolds

So Jess, hows matt and why did Jake so don't worry jess….

Um well in my past relationship, we were together for 5 years and he was cheating on me with my best friend, well at least I thought she was my best friend, but it turned out she wasn't. Sorry I have to go I hate talking about this. :: starts to cry a little ::

Jess, Jess. Wait its fine. I went through a similar situation don't leave, please.

Vanessa Anne. Where are you?

Haha ash. I'm right here.

Oh sorry. Jess whats wrong?

Ash its similar to mine but she was with him for 5 years and it was cheating on her with her best friend.

Wtf? I hate guys. They are such dicks. Sorry jess if you don't mind I hate guys like that. Nessa's ex made me flip when I found out what happened. Well saw what happened. I flipped a shit on him it wasn't even funny.

Vanessa ik its personal but I will always be here for you.

Wait V you didn't tell her yet?

No. you were looking for me.

Oh sorry continue.

Well I was with this kid named Nick and we were friends all through High School and during my last year in college we decided to see if dating was worth the try, so we were together for 3 years. We just broke up about a year ago. He started to do drugs and would drink till he passed out and one night he went CRAZY. He slapped me 10 times, he kicked me a couple of times and he was on top of me and wouldn't get off. He held me down on the ground for at least an hour. He finally got of off me but it got worse. He was chucking beer and wine bottles everywhere and while this was all going on he was still drinking and smoking. It was unbelievable, I thought it would get better so I texted ash and said ill be home in 10 mins. And 15 mins later ash texted me saying nessa where are you? Its been 10 mins are you alright. Text me back please. And Nick had my phone and he texted her back saying yeah I'm fine. Ill be home in 5 I just stopped to get some gas and after he sent it he threw my phone across the room and its shattered. And he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Bitch, what the fuck is your problem. you're a disgrace to women you should just die. Or ill make it better. I will just kill you. And 5 mins later the cops showed up and ash ran in crying hysterically because I was sent to the hospital immediately. I was in there for a week, I was bruised from my head down to me feet and ash cried everyday and she saw his the day after I was put in the hospital and she was like you fucking douche bag you put my best friend in the hospital thank god that lady heard you screaming cause if you touched her I would of fuckin killed you ugly ass. Now its time for your revenge so have a good life bastard. And after I got out of the hospital I got a call the next morning saying hello Vanessa this is Golden Stars Rehab here in Colorado and Nick is going to be here for a while. We advice you to say away. We don't want you hurt any more then you already are. Hope you are doing better, we are sorry about what happened. We hope you recover good. From everyone here at Golden Stars Rehab. Thank you and goodbye.

Its been a year and I have seen him since but I keep getting letters saying Bitch go die I should of killed you when I had the chance but your blonde ass best friend had to show up and save your ass. Wow you should feel lucky. I go that one about 6 months ago and I thought everything was fine cause he hadn't sent me one. But I guess I was wrong. Ash he sent me one about 2 months ago and it scared me more than anything.

Vanessa you can tell me. I don't want your hurt more than you already are. What did it say?

(part 4) Umm. You better hide bitch. If I see you soon you will be dead and I mean it. So goodbye miss I get everything I want with my parents money. Have fun living cause it wont be long till your gone.

OMG V is that why you put that house on hold so we can all move in?

Yeah that's why ash. I was afraid to tell you so I called the rehab and I sent them the letter. I'm sorry :: crying hysterically ::

Vanessa iloveyou girl. He is not worth your tears he has no idea what he did to you. If he touches you I will kill him. I will NEVER let him hurt you again.

Vanessa OMG. I'm soo sorry, but you cant let him do this to you. Its not right he is ruining you life and ik its hard but you have to move on. I understand what your going through but I know you like Jake I can see it. Go for it he likes you too trust me. He was there for me through everything with James and I know he will be able to be there for you but you have to tell him or else he wont know whats wrong. But trust me if he was there for me as a cousin I know he will be able to be there for you as a boyfriend. He will NEVER leave your site Vanessa. And I know that for a fact.

Thanks Jess and Ash. That means a lot. Um Jess do you mind asking Jake to come out with us tonight?

YAY!!!! I get my party nessa back.

Haha you sure do ash. But I will only go if Jake goes.

Haha then yess I will ask him.

Thanks Jess. Oh and don't worry your not the "new girl". Your part of our clicque as they call it now. Haha. So ignore what Brittney says, Jamie seems nice though but Britt seems like a bitch. So we have your back through thick and thin.

Thanks Nessa.

Your welcome jess. Oh and ash thanks for never giving up. I love you to death bitchh.

I love you too and I love you Jess.

Thanks I loveyou both :]


	5. trouble already?

Jake, answer. Wtf?

Yo dudes its matt and Jake we are probably out partying cells are cool.

What the hell? Hey matt or Jake when you get this call me. Oh and if you are out Matt ill slit your throat and Jake, you might have just ruined your chance with being with Vanessa if your out. Call me on my cell. Iloveyou matt. No wait maybe I don't.

5 mins later.

Hello

Hey babe

Oh hey matt um can I talk to Jake. Kay thanks.

Jake. Jess is on the phone.

Tell her ill call her back.

He said he will call you back.

Fine tell him his chances with Vanessa are over then.

She said your chances with Vanessa will be over.

Matt, what line?

Line 2.

Hello.

Hey Jake, um well you know that situation with my ex well its even worth with Vanessa's and she wants to go out and she wanted me to invite you so be over here in 10 mins or she will hate you. Bye.

:: hangs up ::

Yo Matt plans are changed were meeting the girls at there house, and jess sounded pissed off and it wont be at me so you might want to look good and if you know what I mean. Then tonights the night. Don't screw it up Matt.

Yeah man. Lets get them girls

You ready? Lets go before Jess slits my throat.

They said 10 mins.

Yeah that means now. How do you not know you were with the queen of girls.

Yea so?

10 mins means noww. Hurry your ass up.

Coming

You look good Jake.

Hey matt you got a girl.

Ya I know. Ew I don't mean it like that.

Oh sure you don't. lets go. There leaving matt.

Jess he's not here.

Trust me he's coming. Oh look he's running to steal your heart.

Haha. Iloveyou.

Damn who's that hottie?

Its Alex.

Holyy shit he's hott.

Haha yeah I know. I told you, but remember you have Matt.

Yeah whatever. Haha

Hey Jake

Hey you look gorgeous Vanessa.

Thanks well lets get going. Oh and that's Alex. Ashley's boyfriend of 6 years.

Damn that's a long time.

Yeah they went were together since junior year in high school and they went through all of college.

Wow that's really good. 6 years, omg.

Jess you had 5 its just one more year.

Yeah but Jake, there IN LOVE. James didn't love me plus I don't know how long it lasted…

That's true but James was—

Jake stop it. I don't like talking about him anymore. I loved him and he didn't love me I don't wanna relive those times its too hard don't bring it up again.

Kay sorry.

Jess, babe, what's wrong?

Matt stop you're the one who recorded that stupid message machine thing. So don't suck up to me.

Heyy ya'll. So were going out?

Hey i'm Brittney, who are you?

Yo I'm Matt. What up?

Ughh, see this is what I mean Jake. I can't take this.

Hey matt, um member you have a girlfriend and way to go she's crying now. Oh and Brittney if you going to be living here you might want to stay away from him. SLUT

Wow you have some hate.

Yeah actually I do. Stay away from my best friend's boyfriend.


	6. i got your back

Um thanks Nessa that means a lot that you actually care about me.

Of course I do. Oh and anything for my best friend bitch =]

Haha you knoww

Hey Vanessa are we already to leave. Um wtf? Why is Brittney here? Jamie you can stay.

Um let's just say that she's leaving.

No let them come. That's mean. There your roomies too.

FUCK YOU MATT. I HATE YOU!

Jess wait, no Vanessa go have fun with Jake at least he knows how to love someone. Have fun girl. Bye

:both: Jessie wait were not going unless you come.

Are you serious? Matt is my boyfriend and he is all over that little slut. Ughh. This is why I was so scared to have another boyfriend and I still love James. Ughh matt have fun fucking that SLUT. I hate you !

Jess wait

No matt I'm sick of waiting. This is why I didn't want a boyfriend. I HATE YOU! I hate getting hurt. You're making my Hollywood dream a nightmare thanks. I thought you would be here for me but I guess you can never trust any guys. I was actually over James, but now he seems like a better boyfriend than you will ever be. So leave me alone and have fun with that SLUT !

Jake.

Yeah Nessa

Go help your cousin yeah matt's your best friend but--

Look nessa I know. I love my cousin to death I will always have my family yematt'stts my best friend but I would rather be on my cousin's side. She's gone through hell and back again more than anyone but she always finds away out. Jess needs my support. Ill be back.

Jake Wait.

Ill be back.

Yeah I know but ::kisses him:: jess will be happy.

Whispers:: ill always be here for you nessa. I've been there for my cousin through hell and back again I know what your going through ill be back:: kisses her ::

Aww Nessa he's so cute :]

Yeah I know I'm a special girl, plus I got the best friends anyone could ask for. Thanks for ALWAYS being here for me ash.

You don't need to thank me, you're my best friend. Well screw that my sista! Iloveyou

Matt get the hell away from Jess, she's been through shit get away NOW!

Dude?

She's my cousin. Make her pissed off damn matt your screwed she has so many people here for her on her side. And she counted on you the most Matt. You're a selfish dick. DON'T think about talking to that slut ever again. That is beyond rude matt and you should know. Dude you ruined Jessie's dream since she was little.

Which was what?

Are you serious? Hollywood has been her dream forever and you turned it into a nightmare. Way to go.

Um excuse me.

Um hii my name is Brittney and I'm a slut and I have nothing better to do so I'm going to ruin my roommates life. Cause I'm stupid.

Guys just STOP

Wow look slut number 2 speaks.

Shut up I'm not a slut, that's Brittney's job.

Thanks for the complement Jayy.

No problem Brit.

Vanessa you're a bitch.

Thanks.

Wow you're so gay

Actually I'm straight.

Look we could have been good friends.

:Ashley and Vanessa: ARE YOU ON CRACK?

No

Dude. You hate our best friend. So we hate you. Ohh and by the way your not getting in that limo so back away. Thanks bye =]

Bitches, ugh. Let's go Jamie. This is gay lets go meet up with Dave and his friends. And then we can find Matt. BYE

:: fake smiles:: bye :]


	7. The Queen Bitch

Alex !! It's so good to see you. Ashley talked about you 24/7. Plus she would talk about how much she missed you. Haha

Haha thanks Vanessa. Oh and um has nick sent you any letters in the past 6 months?

To tell you the truth. Yeah. About 2 months ago ash can tell you what it said.

Okay well they brought it up at the meeting and I wasn't sure. But they moved him to a rehab in Europe so don't worry about him anymore.

Okay. So how was New York?

It was good. It was cold though.

Haha the new neighbors and one new roommate Jess is from New York.

Oh that's cool.

Haha well I gotta go I'm talking to Jake. Oh and hers Ashley. Oh and that's our new roommate Jessie :]

Oh who's Jake?

He's Jessie's cousin. He lives next door. The new neighbor.

Oh cool. Careful Nessa.

I know Alex.

See you both in like 5 I'm going to go out tonight too.

Hey Matt I need to talk to you

Yo Brit

Ughh matt you're such a douche bag. Wtf?

Mouths: ill meet you at the club go to the private room in the back Britt. Bye.

Hey Brit.

Yeah Jayy.

He has a girlfriend, just back off.

I thought you were my best friend. Wtf?

Umm I am but seriously this is low, expecially for you. If something goes wrong with you and Matt I won't be here this time. This is REAL low for you Britt Bye.

Jamie Marie. You have a boyfriend your life is perfect.

Brit, my life sucks. I have followed your footsteps forever. I'm sick of it, I want my life back and if that means becoming friends with Vanessa and Ashley, and mostly Jessie than that's what I will do and if you don't appreciate my decision than you really are NOT my true best friend Brit. Jess seems like a nice girl. I over heard her conversation with Vanessa about her ex so back of her boyfriend you're a SLUT!

JAMIE !!!!

No Brittney I'm done with you. I want my real best friend back, this isn't you. You have gotten to be one of those fake bitches who get all caught up in the Hollywood lifestyle, just like you said you wouldn't. Leave Jess alone and don't talk to me unless you really know who you are. I want to be good friends with them, maybe even best friends with Jessie and the only reason I couldn't before was because of you and now since I have said everything I wanted to say to you. There's nothing that I stopping me. If you hurt her I will be pissed the fuck off at you Brittney. I probably won't even talk to you anymore. THIS IS NOT YOU BRITTNEY.

People Change Jamie.

Well, you didn't change Britt, you just got too involved in being the bitch of Hollywood, iloveyou Britt but I guess ill have to lose my best friend because she doesn't give a shit about anyone but her self. Brit member that time you got hurt by your boyfriend. Think to what happened. BYE

Jamie, I'm sorry.

No Britt it's too late.

No jayy you always say it's never too late.

Well I change my mind. I hate what you have become. ::crying hysterically:

Oh and what is that Jamie ::crying as well::

The Queen Bitch of Hollywood.


End file.
